big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tale of Joe Moraliste (Adventure)
Note: the only people allowed to edit this are Meme_Machine, Gollum, BiggerNate91, TemmieGamer, Nate Clone, 7o'clock, Lord Nour, 0a1s2d3f4g5h, and anyone who knows how to make a story plot continue and not lose focus. If other editors edit this their information will be deleted. This is supposed to be a more intriguing, less funny, and more adventurous story. Order (write your name every time after you add something to the story) * Meme Machine * Temmie Gamer * 7'o'clock * 0a1s2d3f4g5h * Gollum * Nate Clone The Tale It was a fine evening and Joe Moraliste was walking down the street. He enjoyed these walks, as they made him forget about his problems at school and home. While he had great grades, he was constantly bullied, and he couldn't go to his parents for help, because they were already worried about monetary issues. He felt they didn't need anything else to worry about. As he rounded the corner, he suddenly came face-to-face with Eric Carson, his arch-nemesis. From the evil glint in his eye, Joe could tell that this was not the ideal situation to be in, especially with no one else on this block. "You still got your lunch money? It doesn't look like you spent it," Eric said, jabbing Joe in the ribs. Joe staggered back a step, and shook his head. "No, I spent it of course. Let me by." Joe tried to push past Eric, but Eric blocked the way. "Not so fast," he said. Then he glanced around quickly, and then whispered to Joe, "We need to talk somewhere where no one will hear us. It is very important" Joe was intrigued, but wary. what could Eric possibly want to tell him? "Okay, what is it?" Joe asked. Eric leaned in, close to Joe's ear. "I've got a secret," said Eric. The suspense was killing Joe. "Here goes," started Eric. SpPpPPPbBBBbbbbbTTTttTTtT! '''Eric had spat in Joe's ear. "Ha, catch you later dicknugget," he chuckled. Joe was miserable. And appalled at Eric's stupid insult. Not because it was directed at him, but because it was stupid in general. '''Dicknugget?' ''thought Joe, '''Real clever. He cleaned the spit out of his ear. When he got home, he had walked in on his mother and father arguing. They would yell at each other often. Usually it was about their marriage. Other times, it was about his dad's gambling problem. Dick Moraliste was addicted to gambling. Every time he earned money, he lost it all at the casino. His wife, Joe's mother (ugg had a Hev1 moment there), Celia Moraliste was no better. She was a terrible wife who would cheat on her husband with other men. Joe was distraught. Joe was distressed. Joe was sick and tired of this crap. His family was falling apart, he was getting bullied and he STILL HAD SPIT IN HIS EAR DAMMIT. What had his life come to? Joe left the house and went to an alleyway to contemplate his current situation. Suddenly, A strange boy about his age with weird spiky hair walked through the alley. He noticed that this person had a name tag on his shoe that said ¨#2¨. ¨What're you doing in my alley?¨ He said angrily as he cracked his knuckles. ¨Well...um..I needed...¨ Joe spluttered. The boy laughed and then put his hand on Joe's shoulder. ¨Don't worry dude.¨ He said. ¨I'm just messing with you!¨. Joe breathed a sigh of relief. ¨Wh-What's you name?¨ Joe said. ¨Nathan Von Wright #2¨ He said. ¨But you can just call me Nate. Yours?¨ ¨Joe Moraliste.¨ Joe said. The two friends talked for a little while about their situations. ¨FINALLY!¨ Joe thought. ¨Someone to talk to!¨ After a bit of talk about Joe's family, Nate saw that he was eyeing the tag. ¨I know, I know.¨ He said. ¨It's weird.¨ ¨How did you get it?¨ Joe said. ¨Well....¨ Nate said.....